


AO夫妻观察对比记录02

by redocher



Category: clearlovexkoro1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	AO夫妻观察对比记录02

李汭燦一路风驰电掣地赶到的时候，主宅灯火通明。  
跑来给他开门的佣人脸色发白，整栋主宅死寂得令人毛骨悚然。   
所以李汭燦打小不爱住在这里，外面都围绕着很多茂盛高大的古树，一到晚上浓重的树影就印在墙壁上，窗帘上。  
随风起伏摇曳晃动，像是幢幢鬼影，从地狱里爬出来扭动哭号。  
赵志铭跟着童扬还住在主宅的时候，喜欢把自己藏在那些从天花板垂下来的长窗帘里，突然钻出一个头吓他。  
李汭燦冷眼看着，觉得他是个弱智。  
后来他步入青春期的某一天半夜，在梦里走过主宅那条他特别抗拒的长廊，看见了朦胧的光线渲染着垂落的窗幔，一切如梦似幻好像漂浮在云端。他清楚地把握着自己每一个步子的距离，就像心中笃定下一秒爱萝莉会从飘动的窗幔里钻出来，哇地大叫一声想吓他一样。  
但是梦里的这个早晨有点不太一样。  
主宅的提花窗帘里钻出了赵志铭的脑袋，却没有进一步的动作，只歪着头静静看自己。  
过长的碎发搭在他的额前，衬得巴掌大的小脸上五官更加稚弱。前几天童扬还摸着他的脑袋说过两天不忙了带他去剪头发。田野在旁边单脚踩着沙发喝牛奶，他最近觉得这样喝奶的姿势比较有Alpha的气概。牛奶是不可能不喝的，明凯拎着田野的耳朵警告他想不都要想。田野从明凯的臂弯下钻出来，冲童扬喊，荡荡，爱萝莉又不是自己没脚不会去理发店。  
闻言童扬就笑了。  
童扬笑起来的时候，眉眼有种别样的温柔，像是酥暖的南风。  
那双遗传自他母亲的狭长凤眼，却少有充满攻击性的场合，多数时间都是抬起来盈盈看着来人，带点孩子样天真的光亮。  
他是该还残存点天真在心底的。  
本来就是要沦落风尘的命了，居然交上天大的好运让明凯捞了出来。好像老天要厚待他，在绝境之中给了一条往上爬的蜘蛛丝，告诉他你命不该绝。  
明凯那时候同家里外面都斗得厉害，又从小是长辈口中混不吝的，只要人才用起来顺手才不管你什么出身什么命。  
原本他同赵志铭兄弟两个也是锦衣玉食的小公子。  
一封诬告信让兄弟俩的高管老子下了狱，趁乱来家里打砸偷抢的人林林总总，不胜枚举。佣人忙着从家里拿走最后一点值钱的东西，歪脑筋自然动到了两兄弟身上。那时候童扬还没分化成Omega，只是他已经开始长开，长得有点太好了。  
就凭这张脸也够卖个好价钱。  
可想而知明凯刚把兄弟俩带回来的时候，所有人都想当然地以为他是收做房里人了。  
大的那个现在就能享受，小的那个养几年长开了又是一个极品。  
然而万万没想到的是，明凯真的只是看上了童扬的能力。童扬的弟弟就在主宅跟正头少爷养在一起，吃穿用度一应俱全，几个小孩一视同仁。  
每次回忆到这里的阿布都想挖开明凯的脑袋看看他到底在想什么鬼东西。阿布本来想写一本回忆录细数下那段风云诡谲翻云覆雨的年轻时光，每次提笔写到这里都开始暴躁。明凯应该庆幸这些年阿布都在北美休养，时不时在针叶林间漫步回忆人生，暂时山高水远没功夫搭理他。否则闹到现在这个境地，姬星会连夜飞回国内对他掀桌。  
所有人都以为明凯对童扬另有心思的时候他坚定地把童扬当忠心下属，所有人都以为明凯跟童扬是过命兄弟的时候，平地一声惊雷童扬成了明夫人。  
当然那都是很后面的事情了，童扬初来乍到那段日子着实不好过。明凯的器重和青眼是他立足之根也是他的催命符，明晃晃把他暴露在众人虎视眈眈之中，宛如一个靶子。他倒也争气，一咬牙就飞快融入了这个前半生从未接触过的世界，混得如鱼得水，很是令人惊艳。  
没过多少安生日子，私底下有人开始传谣，童扬和赵志铭虽然是同一个老子却不是一个娘肚子里爬出来的。  
看童扬那一身抬眉而笑的风情就知道了，他生母是烟花之地出身的女子，连送给他老子当偏房的命都没有。  
童扬其实不是家里最大的，他上头正经论排行还有一个姐姐，早就出国念书，在外面嫁人落地生根。是他父亲跟先头那位太太生的，他父亲东窗事发，现在的这位童太太才知道自己被枕边人耍了个彻底，老头毕生的资产早就转移到大女儿名下，半点跟她没有关系。一不做二不休，她连夜收拾了自己的首饰和财产，打点好名下商铺和资产，跟着情人跑了。  
童扬前一天晚上还在给弟弟许诺只要他今晚老老实实把功课写了，明天就带他出去玩，甩掉保镖就两个人溜去老街。  
结果第二天一起床，世界天翻地覆。  
有人来抓着童扬下颌，强迫他抬起头的时候，他还把赵志铭紧紧抱在怀里，按着小孩的后脑勺避免惊吓。  
“这就是姓童的跟酒家女生的那个儿子？”  
那人问。  
他清楚地感觉到怀里小孩一抖，几乎要吓得跳起来。可他始终坚定地圈着小孩，不让小孩发生一点差池。  
别怕，他在心里对小孩说，哥哥保护你。  
“看样子是了，姓童的有两个儿子留在内地，一个是酒家女生的，一个是别人孝敬他的偏房生的。”  
恍然大悟。  
“哦——我说呢，这小子，怎么长得这么好。”  
“小的也还行，看模样养一阵子就能用上。”  
童扬和赵志铭两个人以为这个秘密会烂在肚子里，永远没有人知道。  
可是李汭燦知道。  
因为他清清楚楚地看见童扬按住赵志铭的肩膀，一字一顿跟男孩说：  
“你要记住，从今往后你才是良家出身的偏房儿子。”  
然后很温柔地揩去男孩眼角的泪水，亲了亲赵志铭的额头。  
“哥哥永远都会保护你。”  
这是一个几乎称得上虔诚的吻，仿佛投注了毕生的关怀和爱护在里面。  
李汭燦居高临下地俯视这一对自以为隐蔽的兄弟，他们没有想到头顶的露台上有个小少年把他们方才的对话听了个干净，前因后果推了一遍，猜得八九不离十。  
松开紧攥着栏杆的手才发现指节发白，指腹在微微颤抖。  
也是从那一天开始，李汭燦才恼火又迟钝地发现，童扬看着赵志铭的眼光不太一样。  
赵志铭看童扬的目光亦是。  
看破了这一点的李汭燦恼怒地将翡翠镇纸摔在地上。他受不了赵志铭前一秒还嘻嘻哈哈缠着他逗他，下一秒看见低头走进来的童扬就陡然安静，轻快响亮地喊了一声哥就跟一阵风似的冲过去扑进童扬怀里。  
童扬在这个家里的座位从一开始就是在明凯的左手边，标榜着他是明凯的左膀右臂。  
赵志铭本来是很想坐到他哥哥身边的，但是童扬一个眼神过来，他立刻回到了田野和李汭燦之间。赵志铭天生有种善于讨好别人的本领，左右逢源，知道怎么才能讨巧生存。所以当他隐晦却又敏感地察觉到童扬和明凯之间气氛有了那么细微的变化后，他再也没有主动上前去拥抱过他哥哥，或者是其他亲密的身体接触。  
这一点连童扬都是在很久以后才想起来，原来那时候濒近他的分化期，第一个敏锐察觉出他可能会分化成Omega的居然是他弟弟。  
赵志铭知道在这个家里待下去要讨好谁。  
他对人的善恶喜好有着近乎本能的敏锐，所以主宅上上下下没有人不喜欢他。  
李汭燦觉得自己就像是站在露台上看戏一样，如此清醒地被分割出了舞台，居高临下地俯视着暗流涌动。这对寄人篱下的兄弟即便一个坐在他父亲身边，一个坐在他身侧，也有的是本能隔空交流，一个眼神就能完成所有交托。默契亲密得叫人嫉妒发狂，想横插一脚进去。  
童扬领着赵志铭出现在客厅的那天，他也是理所当然地以为，童扬是父亲的人，那被牵着的那个小孩就归属于他了。  
这栋宅子里没有他得不到的东西，所有的一切都会是他的。  
可他永远都想不到，童扬和赵志铭，就像是两座隔着茫茫大海的孤岛，依然紧密地联系在了一起。  
所以，他做了那个梦。  
梦里的赵志铭像往常一样，从窗帘里探出头来，用浅褐色的眼眸，歪头望着他。  
而他一反常态，没有像一如既往的那样无视。  
他走过去，拽开窗帘，把赵志铭从窗台上抱了下来。  
“我知道你的秘密。”他贴在赵志铭耳边说，清楚看见那薄薄的耳垂被呼吸拂过而染上绯红，心头涌上一股近乎恶意的快感，“你才是酒家女的孩子。”  
童扬才是他们父亲的那位偏房生的长子。按道理来说，赵志铭连被接回家的资格都没有，是后头那位童太太说，酒家女的脸长得不错，小孩以后有机会派上用场。至于是什么用场，该懂的都懂。  
然后，赵志铭就像他想的那样，哭了。  
在他臂弯里哭得一抽一抽的，他的心情反而很好，捉着赵志铭的手指，一根根亲过去。  
“多多。”赵志铭在他怀里可怜兮兮地求他，“你不要告诉别人。”  
那个梦里赵志铭在他身下哭得抽抽搭搭，透明的泪水不断从那双细长而温顺的眼眸里涌出，顺着小小的脸庞滑落。一边哭一边还没有忘记抽噎着求他，多多你不要说出去，求求你不要告诉别人。下身的内穴尽职尽责地努力一吞一吐吃着硕大的肉棒，时不时被带出来鲜红的嫩肉，画面淫糜得不可思议，叫人血脉贲张。  
爱萝莉此人就是有这种神奇的特质，平常让你恨不得掐死他，一到床上他就哭起来，哭得你心痒又心疼。假如真的就此罢休那可是上了他的当了。  
他恨不得只用哭一哭，闹一闹就能打消一场皮肉之苦。  
可他的态度又那么自然，好像他随口兴起跟你要什么名贵的东西都是应该的。  
你要是表现出犹豫或者拒绝，他就流露出一副兴致缺缺的表情，反倒让你心生不安，开始考虑怎么弥补他。  
梦里的爱萝莉跟现实的爱萝莉一样欠抽，可是又比现实的那个要懂事听话一点  
赵志铭好像随时随地全身都充满无穷无尽的能量，就差上房揭瓦。有天李汭燦好端端坐在书房看书，一抬眼看见赵志铭悬空趴在玻璃窗上笑颜如花朝他挥手。李汭燦当场吓得三魂去了六魄，丢了笔一个箭步冲上去，才看清他背后吊了根安全绳索。这一天恰好是安排主宅大扫除的日子，请了外头人来刷洗落地玻璃窗。明凯以前牵着他从长廊上走过去，漫不经心地说从前这宅子里配了一百多名仆人，有些人什么事情都不做就专门负责每天早上开窗户，晚上关窗户。跟着宅子里太太先生们的作息来，让阳光充分地照进宅邸每一个阴暗角落。不过那都是很多很多年以前的事儿了。  
除尘的工作人员大约也没想到这个小孩不是他信口胡诌的什么花匠的儿子，在这座宅邸里身份还很微妙。你要说他有什么身份吧，他跟这座宅子的主人没有一丝血缘关系，要是没有吧，小少爷紧皱着眉冲出来把他半拽半抱回去，再不许他出来瞎胡闹。  
有时候李汭燦梦里的赵志铭又很乖，光脚站在走廊尽头，在透彻的光线里提高声调，喊了他一声：  
　　“李汭燦！”  
　　他闻声回头，看见赵志铭在朝自己笑。  
　　于是他走上去把赵志铭抱回了房间，压在床上。少年也不反抗，只歪头看着他，像是在等待他对自己做进一步更过分的事情，又好像是真的不懂，不通人事。  
　　惨白的灯光毫无顾忌地从头顶撒下来，李汭燦脚步一顿，从回忆里抽身，走廊上一地的碎瓷片还没来得及清扫。整个二楼卧室附近就像是被台风扫尾过一样凌乱不堪，可想而知两个身手不错的人动起手来对家具是一种何等的灾难。  
　　他敲敲门，推门进去，抬眼就看见明凯坐在床边，侧目紧盯着床上躺着的人。  
　　那人无声无息地闭着眼，一只单薄瘦削的手臂从被子里伸出来，手背上插着吊针。  
　　明凯像是惊醒一般，回头瞥了他一眼，又转回去注视着沉睡的童扬。  
　　“多多，来了啊。”  
　　声音沙哑。  
　　“扣神怎么样了？”李汭燦问。  
　　“刚睡下，医生说是精神不稳定，要多休息，少刺激他。”明凯说到一半，忽然顿住，鹰隼一样锐利的眼神扫过来，“你怎么挑这个时间点来？”  
　　他交代得很爽快。  
　　“爱萝莉赶我来的。”  
　　“萝莉？”  
　　“他看到花以后脸色大变，说扣神要求死。”李汭燦顿了顿，推推眼镜，“就是我从家里带走的紫杜鹃。”  
　　明凯沉默几秒，说：“是我让人连根铲掉的。”  
　　他的手指拂过童扬睡梦里依然轻轻蹙起的眉，替对方掖了掖被角，才说：“那花是从埋纳尔的地方长出来的，往常我没功夫管，竟然长得那么茂盛了。”  
　　杜鹃花就是一种撒下种子生根发芽后会以极强生命力开满漫山遍野的花朵。  
　　李汭燦舔了舔牙齿，每次他觉得开口艰难时都习惯这么做，最后他还是下定决心道：  
　　“萝莉说，紫杜鹃有毒。”  
　　紫杜鹃有毒性。  
　　“我这种皮糙肉厚的人不会觉得，但是我哥不一样。”赵志铭发着抖拽住李汭燦的衣袖，“紫杜鹃有毒……他看到了，只会以为是纳尔在预示他，赶快自杀，脱离苦海！”  
　　明凯没心思留儿子吃饭，李汭燦更没心思陪他爸吃夜宵，匆匆又踏上了归程。  
　　临走前吩咐佣人把外面清扫干净了。  
　　明凯紧盯着青年并不安稳的睡颜，连眨眼都舍不得，一秒也不想错过。过了半晌，他才俯下身，贴在对方耳边轻轻说了一句：  
　　“童扬，想死还没那么容易。”  
　　李汭燦是带着一身夜露回家的，风尘仆仆。  
　　回来后随便洗漱后，吃了点东西，就躺上床揽了爱萝莉进怀里抱着，闭上眼准备入睡。  
　　赵志铭已经做好了被连皮带骨拆吃入腹彻彻底底折腾一晚上的准备，没想到这就没了下文。  
　　他很明白李汭燦看着斯文一点本质和明凯没什么区别。  
　　等价交换，要敢求李汭燦办什么事情，就要有付出代价的准备。  
　　他要喊对方的名字，却听见黑暗里率先响起了李汭燦的声音。  
　　“爱萝莉。”  
　　李汭燦在抚摸他的脸颊。  
　　“我会保护你的。”  
　　赵志铭过了半晌才从鼻子里挤出一声嗯。  
　　我信你个鬼啊，李汭燦。


End file.
